The Angels visit Baker St
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Sherlock has not have a case in a long time and is massively bored. John has no idea what to do with him when he prepares himself some tea to calm himself he gazes out the window to meet an unpleasent surprise.


There was a loud cracking noise in the kitchen of 221B Baker st. for the third time the slow going that cloudy summer Monday morning.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing down there mate?"

Asked anxiously the retired army doctor John H. Watson as he descended from his upstairs bedroom.

"I'm bored John. I need a new case soon or I'll explode!"

"Or destroy the whole flat, what are you doing anyway I've been hearing weird noises all morning."

"Ah yes I'm testing the amount of pressure a human skull is able to hold before cracking into pieces with normal every day use household items"

"Of course you are Sherlock" said John as he looked gravely around the messy kitchen he knew he soon would have to clean alone. John took a deep breath and went over the counter moving shoes and a flasks and other chemical equipment to the side while he pulled a mug and set the kettle to make himself some nice nerve calming tea. As he waited for the kettle to blow its little whistling sound announcing the tea was ready. John went over to the window to wonder off a bit while his obnoxious flat mate carried on with his experiments.

As John gazed out the window he noticed a weeping angel statue outside in the street right next to the phone box. He thought it looked odd in the middle of the sidewalk, perhaps the neighbors from across the street had bought it and were about to move it inside. As he thought of this the kettle whistle and he went to get his tea.

He got his tea and sat down to read the newspaper as he drank. After finishing his cup of tea and he read the last of the daily story's section he got on his laptop to blog about how Sherlock seemed to have finally lost his sanity. When he remembered the statue and was curious to know what became of it. He got up from his desk and went over to the window, as he looked out again he saw the statue was still there but it appeared as if it had moved. First he thought it was his imagination and tried to remember how he last saw it. But as he did he distinctly remember that the angel had his hands on its eyes as if it was crying. He remembered this so well because he founded something charming about that aspect of the well carved angel. But as he looked out again the statue's hands were no longer on its eyes but they were a bit won on its face. And if that wasn't enough there seemed to be a second angel statue a few feet behind the first this time inside the house's lawn where he thought the first one was going to be set, the second statue had both arms reaching forward in the direction of the flat. This made John's spine shiver and he called Sherlock over.

"Sherlock, come here there seem to be some suspicious looking statues across the street looking right at the flat!"

"What the rubbish are you going on about John?" said Sherlock as he walked over to the window.

"It's not rubbish mate I think those statues may be alive"

"What! John come on, how old are you? You know as well as me that statues can't be alive"

"I know, I know but one certainly moved from the last time I saw it and a second one appeared out of nowhere."

Sherlock stand next to his flat mate and looked out the window. And sure as John had described the statues were in their correspondent places. They seemed like normal rock statues to him so turned to face John as he held his little friend from the shoulders looking down on him with pitiful eyes.

"John I think you have been in the flat for far too long mate. How about if we go out to eat after I finish this last trial of my experiment to distract you a bit?"

"No Sherlock I know what I saw! One was holding its hands in front of its eyes as if it was crying and it was completely alone and after a while I came back and its hands were no longer in front of its eyes and it had a friend with it. It was alone and then it had a friend with it. I was gone for no more than thirty minutes."

"John calm down look out the window again and see that the statues are still in their same place and have not move ok? I'll look with you."

As Sherlock and John both turn to the window once more they were stunned when they saw not two but three statues looking at the flat and to make matter worst they seem to have moved closer towards 221B. Sherlock was in awe for he had never been in such an odd situation. While John and Sherlock were deciding what to do with their soon to be unwanted guest a peculiar noise came from the kitchen. "WOOSH WOOSH" the noise said and as John and Sherlock reached the kitchen there was a big blue box parked in the middle of their kitchen floor with a sign that read 'Police Public Call Box' the doors suddenly opened and a funny looking man with a bowtie and a fez came out jolly saluting Sherlock as an old friend "Ah Hello Sherlock Holmes I see our old friends have found you at last, Quick you and the army doctor jump in the tardis before they reach the flat There is not much time left."


End file.
